


but for now let's get away

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, one sided Malia Tate/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malydia + things you said that I wish you hadn't. </p>
<p>'Lydia always had a way with words, able to put every emotion, every poignant thought or swelling, overwhelming sense of feeling into accurate, poetic words.  If Malia was to describe love, she would describe it as just that: love.  There was nothing more to it; love was love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	but for now let's get away

**Author's Note:**

> please note: they're fourteen in this fic. While sex or anything remotely sexual does not happen at any point, it is mentioned briefly, and due to their age, I put the underage tag on just in case.
> 
> This is a take on earlier Lydia, before she got involved with Jackson; a softer but still fierce Lydia.

“I love him.”

Malia looked up at Lydia, squinting in the bright sunshine to try and make out her friend’s features. It was a beautiful day – Beacon Hills was in the middle of an August heatwave – and the sun lit up Lydia’s curls to a vibrant red-gold halo, drowning her in that soft, hazy kind of summer glow.

Malia had known her for twelve years and Lydia Martin was still the most beautiful person she’d ever seen.

Then Lydia’s words registered and Malia looked down at her battered chucks, digging the toes of them into the dirt. 

“Who?”

“Jackson? The guy I’ve been talking to you about for the past three months?”

When Malia glanced up, Lydia was eyeing the ground with an air of disdain. She shoved her denim jacket – new and her dad wouldn’t be happy that he’d forked out thirty dollars on a jacket only for it to get grass stains, but Malia didn’t care; she never did when it came to Lydia – over and spread it out. With a soft smile, Lydia sank down gracefully, tucking her legs beneath her so her short skirt didn’t ride up.

Malia tore up grass, sprinkling it over her knees. It was something they used to do as kids, sprinkling grass and making daisy chains. The grass stained her bitten down nails, dirt getting stuck in her cuticles, and when Lydia reached a hand out to hook their pinkies, her own fingernails perfectly manicured, Malia couldn’t help but smile at how different they were now.

“What’s it like?” she asked after a moment. “Love?”

Lydia pursed her lips, gazing over at the boys playing soccer as she considered. “It’s like...you’ve been waiting your whole life for something like this, and suddenly it’s here. Like suddenly breathing after struggling for so long. It’s – it’s dizzy and consuming and perfect.”

Malia stared at her. Lydia always had a way with words, able to put every emotion, every poignant thought or swelling, overwhelming sense of feeling into accurate, poetic words. If Malia was to describe love, she would describe it as just that: love. There was nothing more to it; love was love. 

“I’ve never felt it,” she lied.

“Really?” Lydia smiled slightly. She leaned forward, the strawberry scent of her lipgloss tickling Malia’s nose as the redhead tucked a stray lock of Malia’s short hair behind her ear. “We’ll find you someone.”

“I don’t want someone.” _I want you_.

Lydia shrugged, moving to sit next to Malia. She stretched out, resting her head on Malia’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” she asked softly. “About me loving Jackson? Am I being stupid?”

_Stupid_? Malia thought. _For loving a handsome, immature boy who spends his time talking to his buddies about sex, like it’s the only thing that matters?_

She looked down at her best friend. She was gazing out towards the boys, towards Jackson, with a soft smile on her face, and Malia knew that Lydia would have sex with him if he asked, if he swayed her with soft kisses and a date or two. Virginity wasn’t a big deal to Malia – sex wasn’t something she was really interested in either way and she always hated the attitude towards virginity and losing it...but she knew it was important to Lydia.

And Jackson would break her heart, like all handsome, immature boys do.

“I think we’re fourteen and too young for love,” she replied honestly. 

Lydia frowned, looking up at her. Malia thought of her dad, still mourning for his wife, and about Lydia’s parents, divorced and constantly bickering with each other. Love sucked. It hurt and destroyed. It was for adults, with adult feelings who could deal with a broken heart.

It wasn’t for people like Lydia, who were sweet and fragile beneath their strength, their fierceness. Lydia would eat Jackson up and walk away in her heels and lipstick...but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be nursing a broken heart after.

It wasn’t for people like Malia, who thought she could be in love with her best friend, when she knew it would only bring her bad things. 

“We’re going bowling Saturday,” Lydia said, “Just us two.”

Malia bit her tongue. She knew Lydia wouldn’t react well to Malia’s disapproval. Lydia would do what she wanted, she always did. But if it did go badly, Malia would be there for the fallout, just like best friends should be.

“Do you want me to help you pick an outfit?” she offered, holding out a tentative truce on the matter, and Lydia smiled.

“Please, no,” she teased.

Malia smiled and let her head rest on top of Lydia’s, looking at their outstretched legs; long and tan next to pale and shapely. She wished that forever could last just like this, side by side in the grass with her best friend, awaiting the promise of a long summer’s afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
